Many communication modes and implementation forms, mainly including short message service, multimedia message service, E-mail service and so on, were brought up in the developing process of communication technology, but how to achieve more convenient communication modes is an important impetus for continuously developing communication technology.
User-to-user signaling (UUS) is a supplementary service, which allows a mobile user to receive/send some limited amount of information from/to an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) or PLMN (Public Land Mobile-communication Network) user on a call-related signaling channel.
In the prior art, for example, a patent for a method for implementing end-to-end information exchange with an application No. of “02821658.X”: by using a User-to-User Signaling (UUS) supplementary service that allows a served subscriber to send/receive some limited amount of information to/from another subscriber calling associated with the served subscriber, and to work in parallel with the normal communication channel, personalized items can be transmitted during call set-up or during call. Examples of the types of the personalized items are text messages, picture messages, animations or ringing tones.
However, transmission of personalized items described in the patent is a transmission process based on a call with a purpose of prompting the user to transmit the information associated with the call, its implementation must depend on the whole establishment process of the call, and display of the related information for the user still has to be done on the interface of the call.